


A Frozen Treat

by theianitor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi innocently (?) eats ice cream. Jenson not-so-innocently watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Frozen Treat

Jenson came through the door to the hospitality cafeteria and looked around for a seat. Mark was sitting alone at a table, so he walked over and sat down.

“By all means, join me.” Mark said darkly. Jenson held both hands up.

“Thought you might like some company but say the word and I’m gone.”

“No, sorry... bad day.” Jenson nodded. He knew Mark had had some technical issues, yet the team had seen fit to give Seb more time. He would have called it a ‘bad day’ too.

“So you wanna talk about it?”

“Nah mate, I’d rather talk about anything else to be honest.”

 

Jenson quickly started talking about a restaurant they had visited a few years back. The cafeteria somehow reminded him of this horrible place and its terrible food, and soon enough Mark was laughing and reminiscing with him. Jenson was good at talking about ‘anything else’. If someone needed a distraction he could easily think of something to say, tell an animated story, and have the other person right there with him. He had a skill for making conversation flow easily.

 

Kimi came in and Jenson could tell he was surveying the room the same way he had done a few minutes ago. He was willing to bet a fair bit of money that the Finn was looking for the exact opposite of what he had searched the room for however, and when Kimi locked his sights on an empty table Jenson smirked. Nobody in their right mind would have bet against him on that one.

The Finn sat down, placing a magazine and an ice cream on the table before removing his sunglasses. He was sitting just to the left behind Mark, so Jenson had a clear view of him. When he looked over, Jenson nodded with a polite smile and Kimi did the same, although sans smile. Mark was talking about a terrible pub he had visited with friends back in Australia many years ago, where he was pretty sure a pissed off barman had spat in his drink, and Jenson laughed and dived into a memory of a lousy place in Singapore that Mark couldn’t remember if he had been in or not.

Kimi had opened his magazine and unwrapped his ice cream, and was actively ignoring the room at large. There was a low cracking noise when he bit through the chocolate, and somehow it caught Jenson’s attention. It made him feel like having ice cream. Or cake.

Kimi made quick work of the chocolate covering but it seemed something in the magazine had caught his attention, leaving the ice cream forgotten for a moment. He looked focused, eyes moving over the page... and then, still reading, he tilted his head to give the now uncovered vanilla ice cream a long, slow lick. Jenson’s eyes narrowed and Mark’s words became a distant mumbling.

_“Well. That was slightly hot.”_ Jenson thought to himself. Mark had started talking about something technical and he was only listening with one ear. He kept a surreptitious eye on Kimi, who didn’t disappoint. A pink tongue swept over the top of the ice cream; again a little slow, like the magazine was so focus-worthy the ice cream came second.

“So what do you think?” Mark suddenly asked.

“Hm?” Jenson met his eyes.

“Were you even listening?” The Australian sighed.

“No, sorry, I was... thinking.”

“Yeah, sure you were. Well like I said...”

 

Mark could say whatever he liked. Kimi had just flipped a page, tilted the ice cream down, and taken a thoughtful lick.

_“Do that again...”_ Jenson willed him, and was just about to kick himself for even thinking it – he really needed to get laid if Kimi eating ice cream was damn near pornographic – when Kimi opened his mouth and sucked the tip of the frozen treat, and then carefully licked his lips clean. Jenson absentmindedly licked his own lips.

“Earth to Jense? Seriously mate I was by myself just fine before you sat down but you didn’t need to keep that going for my sake.”

“What? Sorry. I just have... a lot on my mind.” Jenson tore his eyes from the display behind Mark.

“You wanna talk about it?” Mark said mockingly.

“No no, I eh...”

“Oh thank fuck!” Mark exclaimed as Fernando appeared and sat down at their table. “It’s like talking to an empty chair mate, say _anything_ interesting, anything!”

Kimi flipped another page behind Mark and the movement caught Jenson’s eye immediately. Fernando and Mark were talking because now there were two different murmurs in the distance, so he felt a little less guilty about looking on as Kimi repeated the process of first giving the ice cream a good lick, then a suck, and then licking his lips again. Jenson swallowed.

He realized that the act itself was fairly innocuous, but what made it interesting was, at least in part, that this was _Kimi_. The famously stoic Iceman, who didn’t give a shit about most things and cared even less about what people thought of him. As cold as the ice in his moniker, and yet Jenson was feeling pretty hot under the collar.

 

A few minutes later Mark and Fernando were laughing about something and Jenson was all too happy to be excluded from the conversation. Something in the magazine was obviously interesting because Kimi had a pensive look on his face and had yet to notice that his ice cream was melting. A drop of melted vanilla creaminess made a bid for freedom, landed on Kimi’s wrist and made a stark white line over the black of his tattoo. Kimi stuck out his tongue and licked it off in a very deliberate manner. Jenson thought his eyes might just fall out of his head.

“Seriously mate, what the hell are you staring at?” Mark snapped and looked over his shoulder. There weren’t that many people left now, just a few crewmembers from varying teams. A few tables over Daniel was telling Jev and Paul some sort of story which involved him flapping his arms around a lot. How that would cause Jenson to look vaguely car-sick, Mark did not know. He turned the other way but the only person right behind them was Kimi, and he looked as bored as ever, eating an ice cream and reading a magazine.

“Nothing I’ve eh...” Jenson stood up. “... got to go, have something to get to and...” He glanced at Kimi and stopped talking. The Finn was staring at him, straight in the eyes. Then again, Mark and Fernando were staring at him too. But Kimi raised his ice cream and took one long, slow, shameless lick, still holding Jenson’s gaze. Then he gave him a crooked grin. Jenson left without another word.

 

By the time he got back to the hotel Jenson felt frustrated. Kimi had been playing him the whole time. While he had to admit it was pretty funny, especially coming from someone as unexpected as Kimi, part of him was embarrassed that he’d reacted the way he had. He still had a slightly confused feeling of being turned on coursing around inside, and he didn’t quite know what to do with it, which was just making him more frustrated.

Stupid Kimi stupid Räikkönen eating stupid ice cream. He took a deep breath. So Kimi knew his little joke had made Jenson uncomfortable. Fine. What Kimi didn’t know was that Jenson was planning to take a nice warm shower and have himself a nice wank, thinking about stupid Kimi and his stupid ice cream. And it was a good thing he didn’t know that.

 

Jenson threw off his jacket and was just about to disappear in to the bathroom when there was a knock on the door. He opened it with a little more force than intended, and found Kimi standing outside. The Finn raised his eyebrow and looked Jenson up and down.

“Hello.” He said, and walked past Jenson into the room.

“Yeah, hi.” Jenson didn’t know what to say. Kimi took off his cap and tossed it onto a nearby chair.

“You enjoyed my ice cream so much I thought maybe you want one for yourself.” Kimi’s voice was as flat as ever and he held up two ice creams, the same kind he had been eating in the cafeteria. Jenson felt embarrassed again and glared at him.

“Are you having a fucking laugh?”

“No.”

Before Jenson really knew what was going on Kimi was up against him and his back was against the wall. Kimi had let go of the ice creams and had one hand braced next to Jenson’s head and the other on his hip, effectively blocking all his exits. For a fleeting second they just looked at each other. Then Kimi shot him the briefest of smiles before his lips met Jenson’s, and the Brit thought this must be what it felt like to be struck by lightning. He found himself quickly enough and started kissing back, thinking hazily that Kimi still tasted faintly of vanilla. The ice creams Kimi had brought lay uneaten and forgotten until Jenson threw them away the next morning.

 

\-- The End --

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, it's all in good fun.  
> Thanks for the read! :)


End file.
